Please Dont Leave Me, I need you
by ObsidianDesire
Summary: Koga's sick! Is Kagome the only one who can make him better? Perhaps she is...Inuyasha is put under an evil curse by the woman he loves...shakes fist at Kikyo Will Kagome fall for Koga? Will she realize Inuyasha isnt just acting like a complete jerk becau
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story on another account...but I coudlnt get on that anymore...stinking hackers...i promised a sequel, and you'll get it soon .

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters, and I probably never will...:)

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were making their way along the peaceful countryside near the western borders of Feudal Japan. Everything had been wonderful for the past couple of weeks. There had been very few demon attacks; Sesshomaru had made himself scarcely known to them since Inuyasha saved Rin's life about two months prior. Even Koga wasn't popping up as much anymore. Kagome thought he was probably just busy or something, seeing as the last time she saw him, he told her that his pack was preparing for the birth of many young wolf pups. It was a great way to repopulate the pack that had been lost to him because of the wind witch, Kagura. Kagome was happy for him. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had been disappearing every single night for the past three months. It was always the exact same time. He would always come up with some lame excuse; however, they all knew him well enough by now. He was going to see Kikyo. When he'd come back he'd be covered in sweat and VERY moody.

flashback

"Hi Inuyasha, your back late. Did you..."

"GEEZE KAGOME! I JUST WENT FOR A RUN! WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF MY BACK ALREADY! YOU AIN'T MY KEEPER!" Inuyasha bellowed at her. He then turned around, glared at her, grumbled something under his breath followed by a 'feh', and jumped into the tree not to be seen until sunrise.

End flashback

It had been like this for the three months. Not one night was did he stay put and sleep. As much as Kagome didn't want to admit it, she felt hurt. She would give Inuyasha her heart and soul if he asked it of her. She loved him, no matter what he said to her. She didn't care that she was worthless in his eyes; she just wanted him to be happy.

All of a sudden, she was pulled out of her thoughts. She sensed two demonic aura's heading straight for them. Inuyasha turned around, and pulled out his faithful fang and awaited them to show themselves. Just then, coming over the side of a hill, were two male ookami youkai, and they were calling out for Kagome. Inuyasha growled and stood between her and the two males. He put his sword back in its sheath and grumbled, "I can finish these two with my bare hands."

Kagome heard him and uttered her favorite punishable word. "SIT! Sit! Sit! You will not hurt Ginta and Hakkaku! They aren't here to fight you, baka!" Kagome snapped at him.

She turned towards them again and ran up to them, water bottle in hand. Both were out of breath, and had obviously ran all the way, they were both terribly pale. She offered them the water bottle and greeted them with a warm smile. Hakkaku took the water and drank greedily. Ginta was the first to speak up. "Sister Kagome! There's something wrong with Koga! He's really sick! He can't even move. He has a terrible cough and growls at anyone who comes near him. Please Sister! Can you heal him? We know he'll let you touch him, you about the only one who can." Ginta pleaded.

Kagome was stunned. "I thought Youkai couldn't get sick," she mused. "Does he have a fever?" The worry was obvious in her voice. Ginta began to lead her away, Hakkaku following behind, when Inuyasha crawled out of the hole and began cursing her for her stupidity. "Where the hell do you think you're goin' wench? We got shards to find and no one can sense them but you! You can't just leave us here!" he growled. 'How dare she even consider leaving at a time like this. The jewel is nearly complete. And Kikyo needs me. The sooner it's finished, the sooner I can be with her.' He thought.

"Well I'm terribly sorry to interrupt our little quest, but Koga needs me! What of it's fatal? I can't just let him die!" she yelled. "Why not? Let him die and take his shards, he'll be one less problem we'd have." Inuyasha said quite in a smug voice. Ginta and Hakkaku growled at him. 'How dare he talk about our leader like that! All he has ever done is love Kagome...something he could never know how to do.' Ginta thought.

Kagome was outraged. "Koga is my friend! I could never betray him like that! Only you know how to go that low don't you Inuyasha! You can hurt every single person around you and you wouldn't have a care in the world. That's it! I'm leaving and don't you DARE try to stop me, or I'll sit you so many times, you wont even remember your name once I'm through!" with that, Kagome turned around and began walking away, beckoning the two young wolves to follow.

After about two hours of walking, Kagome asked of they could rest. Hakkaku shook his head. "I'm sorry Sister, if you're tired, I could carry you if you want." He said in a soft voice. Kagome nodded and got on his back. 'This must be serious; these guys love to relax. I hope he's okay.' She thought, and then grimaced at the thought of losing her good friend.

Finally, after two hours of walking and one hour at top demon speed, she arrived at the den. About twenty yipping pups instantly greeted her. 'You guys are sooooo cute! I want to take you all home with me!' she grinned. She was then lead on with Ginta and Hakkaku gently holding each arm. They took her to the back of the cave where two overly large bear pelts hung obscuring her view of what was behind them. Two guards also stood at each side of the door.

"What's in there?" she asked.

"That's Koga's bedroom. The alpha male and female always have a separate room, unfortunately, Koga hasn't been able to get his alpha female through these doors yet." Ginta giggled, but he soon shut up when he heard Koga growl from behind the door.

They lead her in and she knelt beside him. He pulled up the covers and growled. Kagome looked at them bewildered. 'I thought they said he wouldn't mind...' Just then Koga's VERY raspy voice sounded from beneath the covers. "Please don't look at me, I can't let you see me like this. **_Cough! Cough!_** I look like shit..." he grumbled between coughs. It was actually very hard for her to understand, but she sat down and made herself more comfortable.

"Nonsense. All you need is a little T.L.C and you'll be better by tomorrow!" she said enthusiastically. Koga just groaned and rolled over. Kagome sighed and crawled over him to the side he was facing. She had a small flashlight and some herbs she had picked up on the way. She gently pulled back the covers to reveal a very pale and feverish youkai. 'Uh-oh... this looks bad. I have to get that fever down.' She thought worriedly. She then turned to Ginta and Hakkaku and started barking off orders.

"Ginta, you take these bottles and go fill them up in the stream with really cold water. Then I want you to bring me back a rabbit and cook it outside. When it's done bring it in here, I have to get some food into him." Her gaze went from Ginta to Hakkaku. "Hakkaku, I want you to find me a clean bowl and a spoon, get it to me as soon as possible, and then I want you to wait outside this door just in case I need assistance...you are not to move, do you understand?" she asked. Hakkaku held her sorrowful gaze for a few seconds and nodded. Both of them ran out the door and off to their duties.

Gently she began to stroke Koga's back. She felt that he was shivering, and immediately remembered the first aid training she had received in school. 'When one is feverish, you should always keep them warm, if they get a chill, it could lead to much worse a fate than what they are already experiencing. It isn't uncommon for the victim of a fever to become extremely ill within a short period of time. Especially if they aren't being taken care of.' Her teachers voice rang loud and clear in her head. She knew the only thing she could do to warm the trembling mass was to climb into bed with him.

"Koga? Can you hear me?" She cooed. He just grunted in response. "Would you mind if I climbed in there with you? I could get you warm, then you wouldn't feel so yucky." She spoke softly, like she was talking to a frightened child. She reached over and started to stroke his cheek. He was very warm. She felt him turn towards her hand and he placed a gentle kiss in her palm. She smiled and pulled back the fur covers. Immediately feeling the cold air, he curled himself up into a ball, wrapping his tail around his bare legs. She lay down on her back and pulled the covers back and tapped him, to which he rolled over to face her. "You know, I have always wanted to show you my room, but this isn't how I wanted to go about **_Cough! _**it." Koga smirked. Kagome just blushed... 'It must be the fever' she giggled.

"It's okay, once you get better you can show me all you like." She smiled warmly at him. "Come here and let me warm you up." She said. Koga just looked at her funny. 'I guess I'll have to show him what I mean.' Sighing, she put her arm under the ookami prince and pulled him over on top of her so his head rested gently on her bosom. She felt him tense up, not wanting to do anything to make her angry with him; he knew how she and the demon slayer were towards that monk Miroku. Once she began to caress his neck and back, he nuzzled into her lovingly and relaxed. He could feel the warmth from her body flowing into him and then back into her, like a circuit.

"Kagome? Will you **_Cough!_** stay with me this time? Or do you have to go back with that stupid dog turd... I know about his late night disappearances. One of my wolves came home one night and said he was **_Hack! Cough!_** leaving you all unprotected for a long period of time at night. I have been **Cough! Groan...** watching over you until last night." Koga said sadly. He already knew the answer.

Kagome was stunned. He was sicker than a dog and he was thinking about her welfare. "That's very sweet Koga, we all appreciate you keeping us safe. You shouldn't worry about it too much, I'm not leaving any time soon. he's really getting on my nerves. Plus, I like being here with you. You're always such a gentleman, and when I leave, I always feel very confident in myself." she sighed, 'then I have to go and have it all blown back in my face when I return to Inuyasha.' She thought sadly.

"You don't ever have to leave Kagome, I would never tell you to **_Cough!_** go away. You are always welcome here. Think of it as your 'safe haven' until you are ready to **_Cough! Groan!_** settle down." He whispered.

No sooner had he said that, but did Ginta and Hakkaku run into the room. Both of them blushed at the sight of their strong leader curled up in the arms of a woman. "Sister! We have your requirements. Is there anything else?" Hakkaku asked.

"No, but arigato to you both for all your help. He will get better much faster if you guys keep helping out." She grinned at them. The both nodded and ran off to finish what she and said. Hakkaku sat just outside the door and began with some soft conversation with one of the guards.

She looked down and saw that Koga was asleep. 'I'll make his medicine when he wakes up.' Slowly she closed her eyes and succumbed to a soft slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Kagome woke up feeling that something wasn't right. She gently reached down and caressed Koga's cheek...he was warm...too warm. During the time that they had been sleeping, Koga's fever had reached a dangerous temperature. He had also changed into his true wolf form and was laying across her stomach. She pulled the covers away to reveal his sweat soaked mass of fur. Quickly she ran over to the bowl and poured some water into it. She took the herbs and began to grind them up into the bowl of water. She added a small teaspoon of sugar so it didn't taste too horrid for him and ran to his side to wake him. "Koga? Come on Koga wake up, you have to take your medicine! KOGA! SOMEONE HELP! HE ISN"T BREATHING!" she screamed. Tears were welling up in her eyes. What if he didn't wake up? What if somehow she couldn't save him? She knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She deeply cared for the guy, no matter how forward he was with her. In truth, she kinda liked the way he always claimed her when they were around Inuyasha. She liked to see the way Inuyasha squirmed when Koga held her tightly to his body. In fact, she was excited every time he came to visit her. She loved how he'd hold her and tell her sweet things, like how special she was to him. Koga would make it though; she wouldn't let him slip through her grasp, not like this.

Hakkaku ran inside and stood frozen to the spot. 'Our leader...what's wrong with him? He smells worse. He's barely breathing and his heart is beating really slowly. Kagome's crying...that can't be a good sign... He better make it.' He thought, scared to lose one of his best friends.

"Sister? What can I do?" He asked worriedly

"I need you to come here and help me open his mouth. You have to hold it open for me so I can put this medicine in there. Then you will have to hold his mouth closed while I try and get him to swallow it. It won't be easy, but I think we can do it. We have to... It can't be any different from when I gave my neighbors dog his flea it?" she said.

Hakkaku quickly obliged to her request. Gently prying open his Leaders jaws, and keeping them open while Kagome poured the cool liquid into his mouth. He was slightly frightened at the sight of Koga's razor sharp fangs. Koga growled as it hit his tongue...obviously it tasted as bad as it smelled. Kagome gently cooed loving words in his ear, which seemed to calm him slightly.

"You need to get better sweetie, otherwise you won't be able to keep all those promises you made to me. I care about you so much, you can't leave me, I need you." She said sadly. Hakkaku smiled at her briefly and saw the swirl of feelings run through her eyes. 'She's in love with him and she don't even know it yet.' He thought.

As the last of the medication passed into his mouth, Hakkaku held his mouth together and Kagome gently blew on his nose and rubbed his tender throat lightly. When he licked his lips and she felt it go down, Hakkaku released his mouth and sighed. "Is he gonna get better now?" He asked. "I don't know; all we can do now is wait." She answered.

"How long 'til we know?"

"It could be a few hours, or a few days, even up to a week until we know if he's going to make it. Let's just pray for him that it's soon." Kagome said.

Hakkaku nodded and turned to leave. Kagome gently petted Koga's soft fur. 'He has a beautiful coat. It's so dark, I wonder if his eyes are still the same color. I hope so, He has gorgeous eyes. WOAH! Where'd that come from? Weird, I don't think I feel like that for him. Right? Oh no...' She groaned as she realized that she now not only thought of him as a friend, but maybe something more?

'Well, I don't blame myself. He treats me like a Goddess, why shouldn't I feel something towards him. There are girls all over who would give anything to be with him, why shouldn't I show interest in him. Seeing as how he likes me, I guess it would be okay if I like him back. Inuyasha sure doesn't want me, why should I stay single just because he gets jealous. I'm only a shard detector in his eyes, it's not like he owns me.' She reasoned. After a few minutes of petting and pondering how she felt about Koga, she finally came to a decision.

"Koga? Can you hear me? Wake up sleepyhead, or you'll never sleep tonight." She whispered. Slowly he opened his weary eyes and looked at Kagome. 'Kami she looks beautiful in the candle light.' He thought. 'If only you would give me your heart, because you sure have mine.' He grinned a wolfish grin, rolled over, yawned and tried to stand up.

Unfortunately, he was still too weak for that, so he turned back to Kagome and stared at her for a moment. 'She's been crying. I wonder why.' He sniffed the air for signs of what could have caused the stress and found nothing. ' Dog shit had better not have anything to do with this, or I'll tear his goddamned head off. No one makes my woman cry.'

He looked deep within her eyes, and surprisingly, he found much sorrow and worry in her. Salty tears brimmed up within her sapphire orbs. She blushed and looked down when she saw that Koga was invading her soul, and allowed one tiny tear to escape and roll down her cheek, only to fall silently to the ground. Koga concentrated and changed into his humanoid form so that he could communicate better with her. "Kagome? Are you all right? **_Cough! Cough!_** You look like a lost pup." He rasped with a smirk.

"I was so worried about you! I thought you were going to DIE and leave me all alone! I was so scared when you wouldn't wake up I thought I'd never get the chance to tell you how much you mean to me!" she cried throwing herself into his arms. Koga was temporarily stunned. Kagome had never acted like this before. He grinned thinking to himself that maybe she really did like him. 'And I was beginning to think that she was really Dog turd's woman.'

"You know I'm stronger than that don't ya? I'd never leave you alone in this world, not as long as that flea bitten sac of goat slime is still around." He said with a slight growl. Kagome just laughed and hugged him tighter. Koga suddenly took on one of his coughing fits. Kagome gently rubbed his back and helped him lay back down in the soft fur.

Once he had begun to settle down, she looked in her bag to find a bottle of cough syrup her mother had given her. 'Wow mom, you don't know how glad I am you gave me this.' She thought. She took out a kitchen spoon and poured some onto it.

"Um, you should take this. It'll help get rid of your cough. it coats your throat and soothes the irritation.

Koga groaned. "What was that last stuff for then? This better not taste as bad or I ain't takin' it!" He grumbled. Kagome laughed and thought of Souta saying the same thing.

"You're such a baby! Open your mouth and it will be over in a second." She said putting the spoon to his mouth.

"I'm not taking it! It's gonna taste bad and I don't have to!"

"I've heard pups more mature than you now open your mouth or I'll sit on you and force feed it to you!" she snapped.

"Kagome! I wont do it!"

"Fine!" with that, she put the spoon in the bottle, jumped on Koga's stomach causing him to open his mouth in surprise, to which she poured about 2 teaspoons of the thick red liquid into his mouth. Still straddling him, she waited for his reaction as he swallowed. 'I hope he isn't too mad, but I want him to get better, and if I have to force feed him this stuff, then so be it'

He licked off his lips and smiled at her. She smiled sweetly and said, " See, I told you it wasn't that bad." She then moved so that she was lying down beside him. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, each enjoying the others company. Kagome snuggled into his warmth and put her head on his chest. "Your breathing is sounding a bit better. How's your nose?" She asked.

"I can't smell anything, but don't worry 'bout it. I don't wanna take nuthin' more." He groaned.

Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out a small jar. "Vicks," she told him. "It will help you breathe better. Don't worry, you don't have to eat it."

He looked at the bottle thoughtfully. "I guess you can give me some then." Kagome opened the bottle and put a small amount of the gel on her fingers. She put two small drops of it under each nostril and she rubbed the rest under his throat.

"We should go to sleep, it's getting very late, the fever should start to go away."

"You're right, love. And don't worry, I'm actually starting to feel better. I should be back on my feet tomorrow."

"Oh no you wont be. You're going to rest until I'm satisfied that your better! If you catch a chill, it could bring back your fever." She said in annoyed tone.

"Fine, fine, but what'll you have me doin' all day if I can't get up? I'll be bored outta my mind!"

Kagome just sighed. "I'm not leaving your side, so you'll have me to keep you company. Lucky you huh?" she grinned.

"Yeah, I'm definitely lucky to have someone as amazing as you at my side." He said, the smile evident in his voice. After saying goodnight, she snuggled into him and they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Koga woke up to find Kagome nestled tightly in his arms. He was feeling much better, and he had hardly coughed at all during the night. He knew she was awake as well, but her eyes were still closed.

"Rise and shine, Love! I have to go find us something to eat. You must be hungry after all that." He said cheerfully. He got out of bed, his legs were still a little weak and rubbery, but he didn't mind. He walked over and began to put his armor back on when he heard a stern voice arise behind him.

"And just where do you think you're going?" She asked. 'He's hoping I'd forgotten that he had to stay in bed today.' She tried to suppress the giggle that was about to erupt from her.

Koga stopped and froze dead still for a second. His swaying tail was now motionless, and she could practically feel his disappointment.

"I know, but I only wanted to make sure that you got something to eat." He grumbled and walked back over to the bed.

"I told you not to worry, I'll handle everything." She smiled. "By the way, Good morning." She said happily. She stood up, kissed him on the cheek, and walked towards the door leaving a very surprised Koga to his bed. He gently reached a hand up to his face and touched where she had kissed him and smiled. 'I hope she hurries back. I'd really like to talk to her.'

"Hakkaku! Where's Ginta? He never brought that rabbit to me last night. I haven't seen him since.' Kagome said.

"Uh, Kagome... You see, this new girl joined our pack, and um... well, he's taken to her. He went out alone last night and came back this morning with her. And the scary thing is that he was all giddy and stuff. Weird huh?" Hakkaku said pointing to a young female ookami youkai.

"Awww... that's so sweet! They look so cute together! Maybe you could do us a favor then." Kagome said with a smile.

"Of course Sister! Anything for you." Hakkaku said.

"Well, you see, I told Koga that he isn't allowed to leave his room until I think he's ready. So that means that he can't hunt. Do you think you could catch us something to eat? I would, but I haven't got the faintest idea how to hunt." She asked him softly.

"Sure thing! I'll bring it to you when I come back...Uh, is there a certain something you want me to look for?" He asked

"Not really, but I'm not very hungry, and I still have a lot of Ramen left in my backpack, so I guess you're just hunting for Koga. If I remember correctly, he eats his food raw. I'm not really into that." She said wrinkling her nose slightly at the thought. Hakkaku just laughed and ran out of the Den. Sighing Kagome went back into Koga's room and sat down beside him.

Before she could say a word, Koga spoke up. "Hmm, seems like a lot has happened since I was imprisoned in this room. Ginta has a mate now? Geeze, that guy is afraid of his own shadow, how the hell is he supposed to protect his mate?" he said in a grumpy voice.

"That's what you're here for. You're the pack leader, isn't it your job to protect them both? Anyways, I think Ginta would be a great mate. He has patience and he is very sociable and kind. I think if it came down to it he'd be able to protect her easily. And if he can't you'll be there to jump in and save the day." She said snuggling into his right side. She placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck and smiled warmly at him.

"I guess you're probably right. I've known the guy since we were pups, and he's always been real shy. I'm just wonderin' how in the seven hells he got the guts to talk to her." He said.

"No idea. Hakkaku told me all I know. So, how have you been? I haven't seen you in the past few months, I was starting to wonder if you had forgotten about me." She said shyly.

"How could I. You are my world. I could never forget you. I've just been trying to keep up with all the pups. They are SO rambunctious. They don't stop! The only time they shut up is when they're eating!" he said with a huge grin forming on his face.

"Awww! How can you say that! They're sooo adorable! And you want to be a father someday." She said slyly.

"Of course I do, I just hope my pup is a little more laid back." He said.

"I see. So you want him to be lazy, like you? Right?"

"Are you challenging me woman? Cuz I'll show you how lazy I can be!" with that he jumped up flipped over on top of her and started tickling her sides. Kagome's shrieking laughter was drawing many of the pack members closer to the door to investigate the noises from their sick Leader's chambers.

What had only been a few seconds had felt like hours to poor Kagome. She had laughed so hard she had brought tears to her eyes. When Koga stopped, he hovered over her straddling her hips. His cobalt blue eyes locked onto her brilliant sapphire orbs. He gently lowered his head to hers, their eyes felt like they were getting heavy. Gently he leaned into a loving and tender kiss. Kagome was stunned, but wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. She felt like he was in heaven. 'Not bad for my first kiss, I wonder if he's done this before. His lips are so soft.' She thought, not knowing that this was his first as well. They finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. Kagome smiled up at him and caressed his cheek.

"That was amazing Kagome." Was all Koga said. She could see a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I agree. It was my first time. I'm so glad it was with you." She whispered the last part and leaned up to kiss him softly on his lips. Koga rolled off her and lay on his side facing her and propped up on his elbow.

"What do you wanna talk about?" he asked.

"Well, can I ask you a question?" she asked a sly grin appearing on her face.

"Sure, anything you want." He said confidently.

"Okay, even if it's kinda personal?" "Sure, you're my mate, or at least you will be soon, so I don't see why not." He answered just as he had before.

"Have you every made love to a girl?"

Slightly surprised, Koga just grinned. "Nope, have you?"

She blushed madly and giggled. "Nah, not recently." She replied winking at Koga.

"Can I ask you something a little more personal than that?" she asked.

"Sure..." he said looking kind of unsure of himself.

"Okay well...hmm... how to say this delicately..." she said with a sexy little smirk leaving Koga feeling slightly nervous of the question to come.

TBC

Sorry bout the cliffy, I hope you all like it so far, I'll write again tomorrow, that's two chappies in a couple hours...sheesh...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha character, and I never will, except characters that I make up. Muha! Try and steal those from me now!

The rest of the day passed quite uneventfully. Kagome and Koga spent most of it talking about their future and whatnot. Hakkaku and Ginta had gone off hunting and the rest of the pack had pretty much relaxed and basked in the warm sunshine outside.

A soft rustle startled the hanyou from the tree he was sitting in. he had been watching the entrance to Koga's den since Kagome had left them. He was determined to get her back. 'That lousy wolf doesn't deserve her, and I'll be damned if I let him have her. Oh wait, I already am damned...' he thought with a smirk.

Only once had he seen her emerge from the den, and that was when she went to take a bath in a spring. She looked absolutely amazing. The mere sight of her naked body was enough to make him rock hard. He wanted so badly to be able to touch and caress her creamy skin as he pounded away deep inside of her. But more than anything, he wanted to hear her moan his name over and over as he satisfied her desires.

He grinned at the memory of her naked body.

"Inuyasha," said a cold familiar voice. "Come to bed, it isn't good for you to sit out here in the cold." Kikyo whispered as she ran her hands along his back. The contact made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He growled softly as her cool breath kissed his cheek.

"Ya know, I really don't think this is gonna work! Kagome ain't as stupid as you think. She's bound to expect something. Plus how are we supposed to work this if Koga's wolves are around?"

"Patience my Love. We will just have to wait until she is alone. Maybe while she bathes. Then we'll strike. We will kill my reincarnation, and I will get my soul back. The young wolf prince will be devastated. I will then make him a proposition he will not be able to refuse. He will forfeit his Shikon shards in exchange for 'His Woman's' soul back. Then we will leave with both." She told him grinning evilly.

"Yes Kikyo. Then we will be together, right?" he asked.

"Yes my Love, we will be together." She answered.

Inuyasha's grin grew wide as he thought of his future...This would be glorious indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha character, and I never will, except characters that I make up. Muha! Try and steal those from me now!

The rest of the day passed quite uneventfully. Kagome and Koga spent most of it talking about their future and whatnot. Hakkaku and Ginta had gone off hunting and the rest of the pack had pretty much relaxed and basked in the warm sunshine outside.

A soft rustle startled the hanyou from the tree he was sitting in. he had been watching the entrance to Koga's den since Kagome had left them. He was determined to get her back. 'That lousy wolf doesn't deserve her, and I'll be damned if I let him have her. Oh wait, I already am damned...' he thought with a smirk.

Only once had he seen her emerge from the den, and that was when she went to take a bath in a spring. She looked absolutely amazing. The mere sight of her naked body was enough to make him rock hard. He wanted so badly to be able to touch and caress her creamy skin as he pounded away deep inside of her. But more than anything, he wanted to hear her moan his name over and over as he satisfied her desires.

He grinned at the memory of her naked body.

"Inuyasha," said a cold familiar voice. "Come to bed, it isn't good for you to sit out here in the cold." Kikyo whispered as she ran her hands along his back. The contact made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He growled softly as her cool breath kissed his cheek.

"Ya know, I really don't think this is gonna work! Kagome ain't as stupid as you think. She's bound to expect something. Plus how are we supposed to work this if Koga's wolves are around?"

"Patience my Love. We will just have to wait until she is alone. Maybe while she bathes. Then we'll strike. We will kill my reincarnation, and I will get my soul back. The young wolf prince will be devastated. I will then make him a proposition he will not be able to refuse. He will forfeit his Shikon shards in exchange for 'His Woman's' soul back. Then we will leave with both." She told him grinning evilly.

"Yes Kikyo. Then we will be together, right?" he asked.

"Yes my Love, we will be together." She answered.

Inuyasha's grin grew wide as he thought of his future...This would be glorious indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING! LEMON ALERT...ENTIRE CHAPPIE! Enjoy...:)

Sorry to those who didn't want a lemon, so, if you don't want to read it, it pretty much sums up that they made love, he marked her as his mate and they fell asleep together. the top paragraph is them waking up, so i guess you can read that, but it gets pretty graphic from there...again, i'm sorry, some people just wanted a lemon...i'll update again soon. thanks everyone for all your support. I'll answer more reviews in the next chappie! til next time!

By the way, this is my first lemon...so please dont laugh, it sux...

Tell me what you think... :)

Koga awoke to a soft light filtering through the bearskin curtains. He yawned and rolled onto a warm mass. Thinking nothing of it he close his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him once more. Unfortunately, that bundle of warmth began to wiggle and thrash about. Still only being half asleep, he was jolted awake and he jumped off the lump.

"Ow! Koga! You're so heavy! You should have told me you move in your sleep!" Kagome grumbled.

"Sorry love, I guess I was still dreaming... Good morning?" he said slightly embarrassed.

Kagome giggled. "Good morning." She said sweetly giving him a soft kiss. Gently she pulled him back into the bed. She moved to straddle his waist and began placing gentle kisses all along his jaw, down to his collarbone. Koga nearly gasped at the actions she was taking, not to mention the sudden change in Kagome's scent. She was very aroused.

Koga sat up and began taking off Kagome's clothes. Kissing her perfectly smooth skin as he went. Once her shirt was completely off, he started growling.

'I wonder what's wrong...Omigosh! What if he thinks I'm too fat or something!' she thought, worry and embarrassment flashing across her face. Quickly she reached her arms up to cover her breasts and stomach, as the blush ran from cheek to cheek. Koga looked at her startled for a moment.

"What are you doin' that for?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, why are you growling at me?" she asked quietly, not making any eye contact whatsoever with her lover.

"I was just pissed off because I can't figure out how this damned contraption works. I can't get it off. I bet Dog Turd put it on you just to spite me... I'll kill that mangy bastard." Koga grumbled.

Kagome nearly fell over laughing. "Inuyasha didn't put it there, it's a bra, silly. It keeps me firm and perky." She giggled. "I'll show you what I mean."

She grinned seductively as she slowly began to remove her bra, and to reveal her perfectly round breasts to the wolf in front of her. Koga gulped as she slowly slid it off her one of her shoulders. She was teasing him. Koga grinned. He got behind her and began kissing her neck and shoulders. She threw the bra beside the bed and leaned back into him. Gazing over her shoulder, he saw his treasures. Again he moved to be in front of her this time and started kissing her beautiful ivory mountains, making his way to their peak...destination ONE.

Laying her down on the soft furs, Koga took her right breast in his mouth. Kagome gasped. Nipping and licking her hardened nipple, he began to tease the other neglected breast with his left hand. Rubbing and playing with her, as he listened to her moan. He was slowly losing his control.

_Slipping away_...

His hand started it's decent from her left breast, and began to travel down her stomach, caressing her sensitive skin as he went. Down. Down. Down. Until he felt a part in her skin. He gave her a toothy grin. Destination TWO.

_Slipping..._

Kagome gasped and arched her back as she felt Koga's finger slip inside the soft folds towards her innocence. He gently rubbed the tiny pleasure button of her warmth.

"Harder Koga!" she moaned... She liked it.

_Slipping..._

His kisses became more lustful and his hand found it's way to the peak of her pleasure. He experimented by putting one finger into her tight wet cavern. Then two. Kagome's eyes were as wide as saucers as her moans were smothered by a loving kiss. His lips left her lips, and he began planting soft wet kisses all down her body, past her breasts, past her naval, and down to the warm depths between her legs. Kagome's body tensed as she felt him thrust his tongue inside her. She could feel a sickening pressure building in her stomach.

"Don't stop Koga PLEASE!" she begged. (And quite loudly too)

Lapping up her tasty juices, his control slipped completely. He was being guided by pure instinct. His goal now was to make sure Kagome was completely satisfied.

"Kagome!" Koga moaned. His hands traveling her curvy hips and soft stomach.

"Please Koga. I cant take this anymore...I want you!" she cried. Koga grinned.

With that, Koga mounted her, kissing her lips passionately. She could taste the residue of her juices in his mouth. She was going to enjoy this. He positioned his member at her entrance, gently rubbing up into it. He kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you Kagome. I'm so sorry...if I hurt you right now...please forgive me Love." He said softly.

"It's okay Koga, I want this. I love you, and I know you would never purposely hurt me. I know this is gonna sting, but I've had worse." She whispered into his ear, which she licked playfully after. Her tongue sent shivers down his spine.

_Gone..._

He thrust himself inside of her, feeling the sacred bond between them forming. He stopped once he was fully inside. He could smell her tears. He looked down into her watery eyes...she let out a soft whimper. He nuzzled her lovingly, kissing her soft cheek. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back. When she nodded her head for him to continue, he began to slowly move in and out of her. Once she started meeting each of his thrusts, he began moving harder. Koga moaned through clenched teeth. He had never felt so alive. She moaned loudly as he licked and nipped her shoulders. Sweat glistening in the soft light. Their bodies moving as one...Koga bit down hard into the flesh of Kagome's left shoulder. Seconds after, he released his hot seed into her body. She could feel his member throbbing as his seed pulsed out of him. Kagome screamed as she hit her orgasm full force. Kagome lay there, on her back, stunned for a moment. Koga was still inside of her. He lifted his head, only to stare into her eyes. He had to know how she was feeling. As if she read his mind, she smiled warmly at him.

"I love you Koga." She said sweetly.

Koga smiled in relief. "You better, cuz now you're stuck with me." He teased playfully. Kagome laughed. She pulled him down on top of her. He laid his head on her warm breasts. She gently began caressing his back. He nuzzled her softly and drifted of to a peaceful sleep, still deep within her folds.


	6. Chapter 6

**There may be a few incidents in here relating to rape, but it's nothing too drastic...nothing like the last chapter anyways...kinda funny. Enjoy!**

At about 5:00 that after noon, Kagome woke up to feel herself within a warm embrace. She snuggled closer to this warmth and all at once felt like going back to sleep. Koga let out a soft moan, and pulled himself deeper into her back. (They were lying back to stomach...I guess in a spooning position)

Suddenly, Koga's father burst into the room with a very stern look on his face. "And just what in Kami-sama's name are you too still doing in bed! One pack has already arrived and the other will be here shortly. So get your lazy ass out of bed and help me get ready Koga!" he growled.

Kagome practically flew out of bed, ran over to get dressed, not even bothering to cover herself in the process, giving Lord Kagehiko and his son a very entertaining show as she put a towel around her torso. Grinning sheepishly at the audience, she kissed Koga on the tip of his nose.

"I'm going to take a bath, then get ready okay Hun?" she whispered. "Gomen My Lord, I didn't realize it was so late .We had somewhat of a tiring morning." She said with a sexy little grin at the youkai Lord. She pulled her hair back; exposing her ivory shoulder along with the mating mark Koga had given her.

The older youkai smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "It's about time." He said. With that he turned and left the room.

Koga moaned and got out of bed and started getting dressed. Kagome yawned and started on her way to the spring. Little did she know, however, that she was being followed.

'Feh...I wonder where she's going. Probably to bathe no doubt.' He thought to himself. 'Get ready to die bitch!' he grinned.

"Inuyasha, this is her final hour. She will not be returning to the wolf prince, and she will not be attending the gathering either. Now is the time my Love. Kill Kagome!" Kikyo growled.

"With pleasure" he hissed. He leaped from tree to tree, until he was on a branch directly above the bathing Miko.

'Her skin looks so soft from up here...I wonder...' he thought. He leaned a little closer, to watch her, marveling at her perfect breasts as she lathered them with soap. He moaned as he focused on her creamy skin. His erection already making itself quite know to him. He felt it throbbing...Calling to him from beneath the fire rat Kimono he wore...he wanted Kagome more than anything now. He listened as she sang softly. That's when he smelled it.

"That fucking dirty WOLF! He screwed MY Kagome! And he fucking MARKED her! I'll just have to taint that mark of hers...won't Koga be proud when he knows that his mate rutted with a hanyou moments before her death." He said grinning. Unfortunately, Kagome heard him.

"Hello? Who's there?" she asked sounding a bit frightened.

"It's okay Kagome, it's just me." Inuyasha said softly as he jumped off the branch. He stood there before her with a gentle smile across his face. "I won't hurt you Kagome, why are you looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Umm...Inuyasha, as nice as it is to see you, could you please leave? At least until I am decent." Kagome begged.

"Why Kagome? We're both mature and responsible adults. I think we can be together in the same place while one of us is not clothed, don't you?" he said in an eerily calm voice, still smiling. Kagome's face took on the look of fear at this comment.

"Inuyasha, if you don't leave, I'll scream so loud, my whole pack will be here, and Koga won't take kindly to you peeking at me!" She yelled.

"Fuck what Koga thinks, I'm not here for him...yet. I'm here for you!" he said.

He leaped over and pulled her out of the water. She screamed, only to feel his hand clamp over her mouth.

"Now, now, Kagome, Don't FUCK with me, or I'll make this slow and painful. Understand wench!" he demanded.

Kagome struggled a bit and then gave up. She nodded. 'There is no way Koga will be able to hear me. I can't let him do this! It isn't right! I have to get away before he does anything to me...' she thought.

"Will you be a good girl Kagome? If I take my hand away you won't scream right? At least not until I want you to." He growled. She merely nodded, and he removed his hand.

"What's the matter with you? Why are you doing this? You're one of my best friends, I thought you cared about me." She cried.

Then she noticed a flash across his eyes. It was barely noticeable, but she saw it. 'Kami! He's under a spell! Kikyo has brainwashed him or something.' She thought. All at once his eyes turned back to it's glazed over look...'He's gone again.'

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about wench! I hate you, why would I be your friend? You stole Kikyo's soul and I'm here to get it back! So if you're good, this won't last long..." he snapped as he lunged at her, tearing the towel to pieces that she had tried to hide herself with.

He threw her to the ground and undid his pants with his left hand as he held her down with his right.

'This can't be good...wait, I have an idea.' She thought grinning.

"Umm...would you like a little help?" she asked. He only stared at her, then moved his hand away from holding her. She gently reached over and began to take off his pants. She kissed his stomach tenderly, as she began to stroke his hardened member. He began to moan softly. Whispering her name as well as certain instructions.

"Put it in your mouth bitch!" he moaned.

"As you wish..." she said grinning.

She gently began running her lips over his length, feeling the throb from deep within his body.

"P-p-please Kagome! I'm Gonna Cum!" He moaned. And just as he was about to release into her mouth.

_**CHOMP!**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Serves you right you pig!" she growled at him. Spitting out the blood in her mouth. (No she didn't bite it off, she just bit it hard.) With that she turned to run, but A very sore Inuyasha wouldn't have it.

"I don't think so bitch! I'm getting what I came here for, and a little extra seeing the trouble you're giving me!" He growled, pain evident in his voice.

He pounced on her and straddled her, trying to get her legs open. Kagome started to scream as tears fell from her eyes. He silenced her with a chaste kiss. No passion in his touch, only lust.

'Oh Please Kami! Please! Don't let him do this to me!' she thought.

"Come on Kagome! I know you want this!" he snarled.

Unexpectedly, she brought her knee up into his already tender groin. He doubled over in pain as his body seized up, paralyzing him. She threw him off of her and ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the direction of her den. She ran on wobbly legs. Her nerves were frazzled and it was hard to see through the tears that kept flowing. Finally, after an eternity of running, or so it seemed to her, she was back at her 'safe haven'.

"KOGA!" She screamed as she collapsed to her knees. He ran to her, knocking Ginta and Hakkaku to the ground.

"KAGOME! What the FUCK is THIS!" he screamed through clenched teeth.

"Inuyasha...attack... **_Sob_** ...I'm so sorry!" she bawled. Koga pulled her into an embrace.

"Shhh shhh...it's alright Love, you have nothing to be sorry about,don't worry...he won't ever put his grubby hands on you again." He said as calmly as he could...on the inside, he was screaming.

"How could he do this to me! After all that time, he let himself become Kikyo's bitch! She's controlling him Koga! HE said he hated me!" she wailed.

Koga's heart felt sore. Try as he did, he couldn't get her to stop crying, and it was tearing him up inside.

"It's alright. It's not his fault. And it definitely isn't yours. Come inside and I'll get you cleaned up." He said motioning to a few scratches and cuts from the claws of the hanyou. 'If you ever come near MY mate again, so help me, I'll rip you apart...spell or not.' Koga thought growling to himself.

Little did they know, two demon Lords were listening in on Kagome's story. One narrowed his golden eyes to the other's crystal blue orbs.

"I will find Inuyasha and wake him from the dead Miko bitch's spell. I have done it before, but this sounds slightly different. This Sesshomaru will teach that half-breed what happens when he fucks with noble women." He said assuring his truest ally of his intentions.

"Good. Because I wouldn't want our alliance to break on behalf of that idiot brother of yours' actions." Lord Kagehiko said.

"I swear, as Lord of the Western Lands, he will pay dearly for what he has done to your Daughter." He said bowing.

Sesshomaru then turned and walked away, leaving Kagehiko to tend to his new daughter's emotional trauma. 'That filthy hanyou has jeopardized my Alliance with the Wolf Lord for the last time. First he tries to kill his eldest son for proclaiming the love for the Miko he had no interest in, then he tries to kill the bitch! He will not tread in this world for long, I'll send him along with that witch Kikyo to hell where they belong!' Sesshomaru thought angrily. 'I think I'll go have a chat with him. I don't believe he's truly met my poison yet. He couldn't have seeing as he's still alive. This Sesshomaru will remedy that mistake.He will not embarass me again.' He thought grinning.

Silently he disappeared heading towards the Setting Sun.


	7. Chapter 7

Sesshomaru's pace quickened as he picked up the scent of his half- brother. He quickly followed the scent to an open meadow where in the middle stood one lone tree. In it was the dead Miko herself, surrounded by her soul stealers. At the edge of the meadow, there was what seemed to be a barrier.

"Come Lord Sesshomaru, I've been expecting you." Her voice beckoned.

'Perfect, once Inuyasha smells the blood of his beloved Miko, he will save me the trouble and come to me himself.' He thought.

Suddenly, the Great Demon Lord was unable to move. He was lifted into the air and flung into the rich Sakura tree, which stood within the middle of the meadow. Summoning up all the strength he could muster, he tried to break free of the dead miko's spell...unfortunately, his attempt was unsuccessful.

"Look Bitch, I have not come here to deal with you. I may be merciful enough to allow you to keep your life if you release me at once. Believe me Miko, I will get out of this and when I do, you will be sorry you ever crossed the path of This Sesshomaru!" he growled at her.

"Ha! And why, Oh Great One, do you assume that you will still be alive when I release you from your hold?" she asked coldly, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Feh...It will take more than a pile of rotten soil to slay me bitch! RELEASE ME AT ONCE OR YOU SHALL REGRET YOUR BIRTH!" he snapped.

"My, my, Lord Sesshomaru. Quite the temper you have there. Perhaps you should lay down for a while!" with that she threw him back into the tree again, head first.

'Oh no...' Sesshomaru thought as he slipped into a blissful darkness. The last thing he heard was the miko's cold laugh pulsing through his ears.

"Inuyasha, come." Kikyo demanded.

"You called." He said calmly from behind the Miko.

"I believe there is a party that we were neglected to be invited to. Let's pay them a visit, seeing as your first attempt was very disappointing. I guess I will have to take matters into my own hands...good help is so hard to find... Oh and Inuyasha, before we leave, make sure that brother of yours doesn't interfere." She said.

"Kill him?" he asked.

"I don't care, just do something, we have to leave now." Kikyo demanded.

Inuyasha walked up to the Demon Lord and began to bind his hands and feet with a rope. He stirred slightly, a growl emanating deep within his chest.

"What are you doing you FOOL? Get out of the way, do you honestly think that ROPE will be able to hold him?" Kikyo bitched.

She summoned her soul stealers once more, and they grabbled the youkai and held his limp body suspended in the air.

"He will not be able to get away from them, they are dead, and nothing can kill them. Now, I believe we are late for our party...shall we?" she asked holding out her arm. Inuyasha looped his arm into hers and mumbled,

"I believe we shall Love." And so together they walked, arm in arm to their awaiting destiny.


	8. Chapter 8

Koga had just finishing bandaging her up, when Lord Kagehiko walked in the room. Kagome squealed and scurried behind Koga to hide her shame.

"You weren't so shy this morning Kagome." He said with a sly grin.

"I also wasn't accosted this morning thank you very much!" Kagome said sounding quite annoyed.

"Forgive me, it wasn't my place." He said bowing apologetically. "Now, both of you need to get ready, the other pack has arrived, and we shall be starting our conference soon."

Without another word he left them to dress. Koga grinned as Kagome went to put on her school uniform.

"I got ya something while you were bathing. I thought you could wear it tonight for the gathering." He said quite softly.

He walked over to a small trunk in the corner. He opened it and pulled out two of the most beautiful garments she had ever seen. It was a knee high, light brown fur skirt; trimmed with soft, pink embroidery. At each hip was a sakura blossom. The other garment was a sort of black corset, the breastplate was brilliant silver, shining like the moon, along the bottom it had the same pink embroidery as the skirt. To top the ensemble off, he handed her a soft, light brown fur cloak. Around the neck, was a sliver chain, which would fasten it together. In the middle of the chain, was a sliver sakura blossom. He then handed her a pair of light brown leg warmers and silver anklet with tiny bells attached to it.

"Oh my goodness! It's beautiful! Koga I couldn't..." she said sadly.

"Please Kagome, it was given to me by my father to give to my mate when the time came. I would be honored if you wore this tonight. " He pleaded.

"Oh thank you Koga! It's the nicest gift anyone's ever given me!" She said jumping to hug him tightly.

Koga grinned then pulled out some more fur garments, to which he quickly changed into. Kagome did the same. Once they had finished, they got up and looked each other over.

"My, my Kagome, you look amazing." He said grinning at his mate.

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"You look wonderful as well hun." She said blushing.

"Don't be shy Kagome, it's nothing you haven't dealt with before. Just be your self. Believe me, if you can put up with that faggot of a hanyou, you can put up with them." He said holding her close. She snuggled into him and nodded in agreement.

With that they decided to make their appearance. Together they walked out hand in hand towards their company. As they stepped through the mouth of the cave, Lord Kagehiko whistled and the low rabble of the three packs quickly turned to silence.

"May I present to you the hosts of this conference, my Son Koga and his Mate Kagome."

Every one howled as they greeted the couple. Koga walked with a straight posture as well as with a grace that she had never seen before. The sudden volume of their howling startled Kagome and she faltered slightly. Koga looked down at her and grinned. She was trying to hide behind him, and she was flushing furiously.

"It's alright Kagome, they're just saying 'hello,'" he whispered.

She nodded and relaxed slightly. They sat down on a log in front of a huge bonfire. Everyone was sitting together in a circle around the great fire.

"Welcome to our den everyone. I hope your journey here was safe." Koga said loudly. He grinned. "What are we waiting for? Let's get this thing STARTED!" he yelled!

A howl erupted from the rest of the pack. Within moments, drums were beating and everyone was singing and dancing around the fire. Those who were a little less vibrant, mostly the elderly youkai, merely sat and talked amongst each other. The smaller pups played in a small area that was carefully guarded by 3 older females. They yipped and growled as they romped around with each other. Kagome and Koga began to dance, both laughing and flirting wildly with each other. Everything was perfect. The party continued long into the night, not one of the guests ever tired. There was plenty of roasted boar and deer for everyone.

Little did they know, however, that their party was in for a very harsh reality check...


	9. Chapter 9

Soft amber eyes blinked into the darkness, signifying his return to the conscious world.

'What the... ah yes, I've been had.' He thought wearily.

A large lump had formed on his head as he had lulled in an unconscious state for the passed half hour.

'That despicable Miko CUNT! She will pay for this hold up. I will not be kept a moment longer.'

He tried to pull his right arm free, but to no avail. Kikyo's soul stealers had a tight hold on him and would not see to letting go. He tried clawing at them; he even released his poison into one of their tails. But the creatures didn't even flinch.

"Let go of me now!" barked an impatient youkai lord.

The glowing creatures ignored his commands completely as if they couldn't even hear him.

'This can't be happening.' He thought bitterly.

He sighed and was about to give in to defeat, when suddenly Tenseiga began to pulse at his side.

'Tenseiga is reacting to the soul stealers. It knows I am unable to protect myself. But how can I fight with this useless sword if it cannot hurt or even wound any living thing? Unless...'

Sesshomaru had an idea. He pulled himself up so he could reach the pulsating sword at his hip with his right hand. He flicked the sword out of the sheath and grasped for its handle. He slashed at the floating wormlike demons keeping his hold, and one by one they dissipated into the dark oblivion of hell where they belonged.

Smirking, Sesshomaru set out once again following the scent of his half brother and the psycho bitch that had attempted to bind him to the tree.

(Geeze what is it with Kikyo and trees anyway...lol)

Kagome and Koga had gone back over to the log bench to relax for a while. Koga sat Kagome down on his lap and kissed her neck lovingly.

"What do ya think? I said it would be fun didn't I?"

"I should never have doubted you Love. This has been the best day ever!" she said slightly giggling. She turned and gently nipped his ear, causing him to yip in surprise.

"Kagome, you know that gets me going, you better cut that out before I make a spectacle outta us right here in front of everyone." He teased. Kagome laughed and kissed him.

Suddenly, as if out of no where, Inuyasha landed right in the middle of the party, in front of the fire, his head lowered with his bangs covering his eyes. The fire lit up his golden orbs and it seemed as if you could see the very depths of hell within.

Everyone stopped and grew silent.

"Hello everyone, I hope we didn't ruin the mood, because that would be terrible now wouldn't it." Kikyo cooed innocently as she stepped out of the shadows.

"What the fuck are you too nosebleeds doing here! Especially you, DOG TURD! How dare you lay your hands on my MATE! I was going to forgive you, but since you here and all..." Koga snapped, as he finished his sentence, he lunged at his target.

BIG MISTAKE!

As the two youkai fought, Kikyo made her way over to Kagome.

"Well, if it isn't my reincarnation. Fancy seeing you here, I hope you have been well. What's the matter Kagome, you look scared, don't worry, this will only take a minute, I want MY soul back!" Kikyo bellowed. She grabbed Kagome's wrist, and enveloped the two of them in a soft blue aura.

'Oh no! I can't move again! It's just like when Urasue put my soul into Kikyo's body the day she came back! What am I gonna do! I can't speak! Maybe I'll keep my luck and my soul will come back to me again like it did that day...' Kagome thought as the life was sucked out of her body.

"Remove yourself from my daughter at once bitch!" shouted a smooth voice.

"Kagehiko, how nice to see you." Kikyo said coolly, while absorbing the last of Kagome's soul. She then roughly threw the girl to the ground and pulled out her arrow. "It's too bad you will not live to see her funeral." She growled as she released the arrow pointed directly at his heart.

He waited for his inevitable death,

and he waited,

and waited.

Opening his eyes and exhaling the breath he had held, he saw the arrow stuck head first into the ground, and a tall figure with long silver hair standing before him, sword drawn.

"Go to Kagome, talk to her and keep her warm. The soul is what fuels the body to live, and without it, she looses her will and strength. Do NOT let her die." Sesshomaru growled. "I have some unfinished business to attend to." With that he leaped into the air and sliced through the hollow shell made to look like the once loved Priestess, Kikyo.

At the same time, as Koga and Inuyasha were battling, Inuyasha's eyes came to life. Their dull color brightened and his senses perked up. He stopped. Koga was about to land a blow to his side, when he noticed the changed scent of his opponent. Confusion? What the...

"What the hell are you waiting for Mutt?" Koga asked angrily.

"Koga? What the hell are you doing here? And where's KAGOME! If you've touched a hair on her head, you'll be so damned sorry!" he screamed.

"What are you talking about Pup? Of course I've touched her, we're mates!" Koga screamed back.

"Kagome would NEVER go with you! You're to arrogant!" Inuyasha bellowed. "You're such a liar!"

"You only wish I was lying. Why don't you ask her yourself? She's right over there...hypocrite." He mumbled the last word as he began walking over to where Kagome...lay? 'Ha! He thinks _I'm_ arrogant...'

"KAGOME! Father! What happened? Is she okay? **YOU**!" he said whirling around to Inuyasha. "YOU were the fucking DECOY! You were used to distract me so that I couldn't protect her! I'LL KILL YOU!" He screeched as he lunged at Inuyasha and began strangling him. (The Simpson's...Homer and Bart...lol)

"...Eternal Soul, everlasting life, return to the body from which you came. Kagome is your keeper, your haven, and your shelter. Give her the breath of life and return her kind spirit to us all."

Sesshomaru chanted the last of the incantation and a bright ball of white light appeared and hovered in front of them causing Koga to stop strangling Inuyasha and stare at the Youkai Lord. The ball seemed to be pulling back into Kagome, and just as the last entered her body, she inhaled and her lifeless eyes brightened.

"Koga? What's the matter? Are you Okay?" she asked worried about her lover.

"I'm fine, it's you I'm worried about. You nearly died." Koga said coming to her side immediately.

"I did? Why can't I remember? I blacked out after Kikyo grabbed my arm..." Kagome's eyes grew wide with realization.

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she noticed his presence.

"Ya Kagome?"

"You stupid fucking baka! I can't believe you! What the hell is your problem! Why are you here when where you should be in hell with that bitch of a GIRLFRIEND of yours!" Kagome screamed at him. He winced and covered his sensitive ears.

"Kagome! Can you stop screaming' already! I'm right in front of you! Just tone it down a little." he groaned

"Tone it down! TONE IT DOWN! You try to fucking RAPE me and all you have to say for yourself is TONE IT DOWN!" she screamed, as everyone within ten feet of her fled for their lives.

Her eyes were blazing with anger as she walked slowly up to Inuyasha. She had an animalistic quality to her, almost like a tiger stalking it's prey...then she pounced.

"ARG! SIT BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

Poor Inuyasha, who had no idea what she was talking about plummeted into the earth at a breathtaking 200 miles per hour. The Inuyasha shaped hole was at least 30 miles deep. Kagome ran up to Koga and began sobbing.

"Where are Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know love, but I promise we'll find them first thing in the morning. Right now, I think we all need some sleep; it's nearly dawn. We just have to close this up and we'll head off to bed." Koga answered kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay Hun, what about him?" she asked cocking her head in Inuyasha's hole's direction. (hahahah! Oops! That doesn't sound right)

"I wouldn't worry too much, we'll throw him a blanket and he'll be okay for the night. It sure don't look like he's coming up any time soon." Koga said trying to get a look down the hole.

"Kay!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am truly impressed. Not only did you save my life, but you saved my daughters as well, and I am now truly in your debt. If you ever need anything at all, you have my full support, as well as my entire army." Kagehiko said bowing gracefully. "By the way, where did you learn such a spell? You are a youkai, not a Miko."

"Thank you Lord Kagehiko, I am honored. Inuyasha's Mother was a powerful Miko. She taught me some small spells to keep myself safe when I went scouting. I may be calling upon you very soon; I have heard rumors of the southern lands planning to attack the west to improve their power and wealth. Their army is strong, and it will be a bloody battle if it comes down to it."

"I am aware of the rumors, and I will stand fully beside you to defeat the enemy."

The closing ceremony took place and all the wolf packs departed in different directions and the happy couple followed their pack back inside the den for a well-deserved sleep.

(YAY! All done! lol. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and anyone who will be reviewing this! I am quite pleased with the outcome, and I'm glad to have my spot back among all of the story writers here. I still cant figure out for the life of my why I cant log onto my old name. Hmm...Oh well. Anyhoo! There will be a sequel to this story! YAY FOR SEQUELS! lol. I might make it a trilogy. Thanks again!

Butterfly)


End file.
